A perfect moment
by Jessymessy101
Summary: Greg Isnt feeling at all christmassy not when the love of his life is enjoying it with another person. and Nick has a little suprise for his secret Santa! But will they get that perfect moment and will it go according to plan!
1. Where's your christmas spirit?

**This story has alot more meaning to it than any of my other short and sweet ones, I've tried to incorporate how someone would feel after a traumatic event. anyway let me know what you think and R&R xXxJessexXx**

Chapter one

Nick watched as his life flashed in front of him, his childhood spent riding through the golden fields of the Texan landscape, his teenage years spent trying to fit in with the cool crowd and maintaining that position of authority. His college years where his eye for the first time caught that of the most handsome man you ever laid your eyes upon, sitting across the library his nose stuck in a book the reflection of the lights shining on his perfect features. Then the first time he shot a gun in his first job he never knew science could be so adrenaline filled. And finally the moments leading up to the sight laid out before him now, Greg Sanders laid on one of the cities cold slabs his face bloodied and bruised his once soft perfect hands now shaking in fear. Nick's own hands could be felt by his side beginning to shake his body fighting off the cold but also trying to cope with the overwhelming emotions that had flooded through his veins at the sight.

"Nick?!" the voice broke Nick free of his prison of nightmares, he slowly opened his eyes and adjusted his focus and soon his eyes landed on the one face he had hoped to see.

"Greg?" Nick managed to mutter through cracked lips.

"Yeah, you ok? You've been asleep for a while" Nick managed to sit himself up on what he could now see was the sofa and looking around him he clocked the table and chairs in the corner with piles of paperwork and the small kitchen work surface at the other end of the small room. He had been asleep in the break room at the lab how long had he been asleep he began to wonder and then his attention was drawn back to the young man that had woken him.

"How long have a been asleep for?"

"I'd say about 3 maybe 4 hours"

"You should have woken me" Nick moaned

"I know but we had everything covered I figured I'd let you sleep, you've been walking around this place looking like your gonna collapse with exhaustion any minute" Greg held out his hand to Nick who gladly took it and was helped out of the soft pillow of the sofa. Nick stumbled as his head began to spin, he had gotten up too quickly and was suffering for it.

"Hey you ok" Greg grabbed Nick's arms to hold him steady.

"yeah just got up too quickly that's all" Nick smiled at Greg and suddenly realised the sudden closeness between the pair. Nick tried to cough off the awkwardness that had built up in those few moments starring at each other.

"I um, I should get back to work" Nick fake coughed again and lifted his arms free of Greg's grasp.

"I will see you later maybe" Nick said over his shoulder as he left the room. Greg just stood looking at his hands where Nick's warm soft skin had just been, he hated how much he wanted to be with him knowing it could never be. Greg sighed and turned to the work surface and began busying about making himself one of his famous cups of Hawaiian blue. Greg was so wrapped up in his own thoughts and concentrating on making his coffee he hadn't seen Catherine come in and sit down on the sofa.

"Hey Greg you couldn't make me one while your up there could you?" She asked her gaze never leaving the file in front of her.

"Oh hey Cath didn't see you walk in, sure just give me a minute" Greg began making the second coffee for his friend.

"So what you doing lurking in here all by yourself?" she smiled a cheeky Catherine smile at him.

"Oh Nick…he was asleep I thought I would wake him up…and then he left and I wanted some coffee" Greg put it bluntly he really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

"I was wondering where Nick had gotten to, well your missing all the Christmas fun out there we just finished playing musical chairs we are gonna be passing out secret Santa soon" Catherine got up to leave and turned to wait for Greg she was hoping that had been enough to convince the young man to follow her to the festivities.

"I don't know Cath I'm not feeling very Christmassy today, I'll give it a pass might come back a bit later"

"Now that's not an attitude I want to see on Christmas day, come on what happened to the Greg I saw earlier he was so full of Christmas spirit." Catherine was trying to be enthusiastic maybe it would get Greg to cheer up a bit.

"Yeah well he changed his mind" Greg gruffly replied and sat down on the sofa and chose not to even look at Catherine.

"Well if that's how your gonna be maybe you shouldn't bother joining us, its just a bit of fun after all" Catherine turned to leave but was stopped by Greg's snapping reply.

"Well you try being me for a day Cath and see how you feel" Catherine had never heard Greg raise his voice like that before, now ordinarily she would snap back if someone dared challenge her but she could see the guy was hurting so decided better of it and instead asked "What's wrong Greg, come on you weren't like this earlier what changed?" She sat down next to Greg and wrapped a reassuring arm around his shoulder.

Greg sighed "Its just…its so hard to watch" He began to well-up and choke on his own words, "I have to sit in there and watch…."

"Watch what darlin'?" Catherine pressed.

"Watch him…" Greg froze he was finally telling someone "…with her I mean I've been there though everything and this is how he thanks me…by making me feel like this" Greg just blurted it out he was tired of keeping his feelings closed up inside him, and finally someone was actually interested and wanted to help him.

"Your talking about Nick aren't you?" Greg just nodded in reply to Catherine's question. Looking up Greg managed to fight back the tears he took a deep breath in.

"You know what I am gonna join you out there, I mean what can he do to make me feel worse than I already do?"

"that's the spirit Greg just get back out there, you will find someone else I promise you that" Greg smiled at her for the first time since she had walked in.

"Thank you Cath, hey since were being honest, you want to tell me who you got for secret Santa?" Greg laughed.

"No, your just gonna have to wait and see" She stuck her tongue out at him in a mocking gesture.


	2. Your shaking

Chapter two

Greg walked into the conference room where the party was in full swing, music and laughter could be heard down the hall and up to the next level the whole atmosphere trying to spread the joy to the rest of the building. He looked around and clocked most of his colleagues chatting and laughing with people he knew and some he didn't recognise, they were probably the day shift staff. As he worked his way around the room his eyes finally fixed to the one person he was looking for….Nick. There he was so perfect in everything he was, he had obviously gotten changed as the shirt he had previously been wearing was no longer in sight instead he was wearing a buttoned down dark blue shirt that was pulled tightly across his chest. Greg couldn't help but go weak at the knees. He was so lost in his thoughts it took him a while to see the one person he did not want to see….Morgan. Ever since she had arrived at CSI she had acted like one of the family which Greg did not like he felt you had to earn a place on this team not just waltz in and pretend like you belong just because daddy was the boss, it infuriated him.

"Hey!" Greg jumped and realised he was no longer starring at Nick but at the empty space where he had been stood. Looking behind him Greg spotted Nick standing behind him.

"You made me jump"

"Oh sorry, that wasn't the plan" Nick had the great big grin that Greg loved so much plastered on his face.

"So you enjoying the party?" Nick asked a still shaking Greg, he always had shaking hands but every now and then particularly when he gets a shock like that they become more pronounced.

"Um yeah I guess as much as I could be when I'm at work on Christmas day" Greg laughed slightly, he hid his hand by his side so Nick wouldn't see it…mission failed

"Your shaking!" Nick grabbed Greg's hand in his own and placed his other hand over the top in a futile attempt to stop the shaking, and for a brief moment it did Greg was so surprised that it had stopped it hadn't stopped since the attack, he experienced the same thing after the explosion but that didn't last nearly as long as this had.

"Yeah its been doing that for a while, I cant make it stop" Greg quickly pulled his hand free and retreated back slightly in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Greg" Nick looked down as he said this he was clearly upset but Greg couldn't think what could have upset him. "I should have been there…I…" Nick was cut off by someone tapping on a microphone, _damn_ Nick thought to himself of all the moments to pick why now. " What I was gonna say Greg was…" Nick looked back round but found Greg was gone he spun on the spot trying to capture a glimpse of Greg but he couldn't see past all the people that had surrounded him.


	3. Nick has a present for someone speciel

Chapter three

"Ladies and Gentleman can I have your attention please, thank you. Well first of all I would like to say thank you to all of you who turned out tonight I know working on Christmas day wasn't what you all had in mind but hopefully this little get together has made the day more bearable…" Eckley continued to waffle on conveying his thank you's to various people who had pleased him during the year. Meanwhile Nick tried to sneak away he wasn't going to put himself through another one of Eckley speeches he'd already had a long drawn out talk about dating his daughter, he physically could not stand the guys voice any longer. Walking down the corridor towards the break room Nick was constantly glancing round corners in search for Greg, he had something he needed to tell him and he wasn't going to wait to tell him he had to say it now or he never would.

"Hey gorgeous where you sneaking off to?" Morgan's voice travelled down the empty corridor and echoed slightly of the cold walls, the voice of Eckley travelled out the open door and Nick tried to stay quite so as not to draw anyone's attention toward to conversation in the corridor.

"I was just looking for…you know what never mind, what are you doing out the party I thought you wanted to say something you've been practicing what to say all day" Nick inquired it was true she had been stressing about this speech all day she didn't know what to say, and she kept pestering Nick about it which was if he was being honest getting on his nerves. He had liked her quirky attitude when they had first met and she had grown on him so much so that he had actually said yes when she asked him for that first drink, but over the last few weeks he had seen a different side to her something he wasn't liking at all.

"yeah I was but I saw you sneaking away just now and wondered where you were heading, you said you were looking for someone? Who are you looking for maybe I can help?" She smiled that sweet innocent smile he had found attractive when they had first met.

"Um Greg actually I was talking to him and he had gotten a bit upset about something I just wanted to know if he was ok that's all"

"What was he upset about? He wasn't upset about that attack was he, I mean come on no offence I know he's your friend and everything but it was like four years ago you'd think he would be over it by now" She laughed that grating laugh the one with the snort at the end that wound Nick up to no end.

"hey come on that's not fair you weren't even there you don't know how much that attack effected him" Nick hated the way she did that sort of thing, he couldn't understand how she could just say these sorts of things and think its ok.

"alright I'm sorry, your right I wasn't there but don't you think he's dragging it out just a little. I personally think its all an act he just wants my attention" She sounded so smug Nick wasn't going to stand for it much longer he had to say something if not for Greg but for himself before he ended up punching the wall.

"What's your problem seriously? I mean for one Greg does not like you at all he thinks your pretentious and irritating. And another thing, If you think for one second that Greg is doing all this for attention then I'm sorry but you don't know Greg very well how could you even think him capable of something as low as that….he's not you Morgan" Nick felt so relieved he had finally said what he was thinking, he wasn't going to stand around there any longer he had to find Greg.

"Nick wait, does this mean we're over?" Nick just smiled as he retreated down the corridor and re-entered the party, his thought process being that Greg hadn't even left the party.

Looking around Nick spotted Catherine stood by the bowl of punch pouring herself a glass, Eckley was still boring everyone up at the front of the room.

"Cath, you haven't seen Greg have you?" Catherine looked at her friend with a warm smile and looked over his shoulder she didn't even need to say anything Nick knew what she meant, he looked around and found Greg on the other side of the room right at the front near Eckley stood by himself gazing into his drink.

"Brilliant thank you Cath" she just smiled as Nick turned to move towards Greg.

"Right now I've bored you enough now, lets get to the secret Santa shall we" A huge roar of cheers went through the room and Nick for a moment lost where Greg was stood until he saw him again trying to squeeze past a few people away from the front.

_Not this time Greggo._ Nick thought to himself he was determined not to let him get away. But suddenly a thought struck him, he spun round and before Eckley could pass the microphone to Brass who was stood waiting to hand out the presents he grabbed the microphone from Eckley's hand.

"Thank you, right sorry for interruption guys I just had something to say….um…" Nick lost all the confidence he had gathered to grab the microphone and everything he was going to say flew out of his head. Greg looked up as he recognised the voice.

"Um…I just wanted to say" He faltered again and noticed the un-impressed look he was getting from both Brass and Eckley. He had to do it now he was up there but he just couldn't find the words, that was until he spotted him stood looking up at him from the crowd.

"I wanted to say something I've been wanting to say for some time now, as you all know not everything has gone so smoothly for the graveyard shift over the years and this year for the first time nothings gone horribly wrong" Nick laughed slightly and contemplated for a second before continuing "There was the loss of my best friend Warrick Brown I lost a good friend that day, he was my mentor he taught me everything I know. And then something closer to home for me I was buried alive…." Nick was fighting back the tears quite well even though the events were hard to re-live he was powering through he had to get to his point "…Yeah that was a tough one…and as you all can probably remember the explosion in the lab, that was a long time ago now, but looking back on it now I think about how close I came to loosing someone…." Nick paused he wasn't going to say it not yet "…and then finally the attack on one of our own, when all they were trying to do was save someone's life….that's what we are faced with day after day its a tough job but we survive it…. and you know someone once said to me that everyone can tell you over and over what this job isn't, but how you feel when something like that happens that tells you what it is, and he was right. But there is one reason why I'm standing up here and that's to tell you all how much I admire and respect this one person…." Nick looked back at Greg who gave him a small smile as he knew what he was going to say "…four years ago one of our own was brutally attacked but he survived and he's here today, the scars are still there and they may never heal but what I do know is I promise to be there through it all the good times and during the bad days." Nick had begun to cry and was struggling to finish his speech. "So on this day reserved for happiness I want him to forget what happened for just one moment, and I want him to experience the one piece of happiness he has needed….Brass hand me that present" Brass looked round and spotted the present wrapped neatly in red paper with a silver bow on the top holding it together. He passed the present to Nicks open hands, Nick looked down at Greg who had moved forward through the crowd and Nick crossed the floor towards him till they where stood facing each other inches apart. Nick was breathing heavily his emotions getting the better of him.

"Nick that was…"

"Shhh, just take this" Nick placed a finger to Greg's lips and placed the present in his hands. Greg ran his finger across the smooth texture of the bow and pulled one end, it fell away so perfectly revealing a box beneath the red paper.

"What is it?" Greg asked, he only got a smile in reply. He lifted the lid of the box and gasped as he saw what was inside.

"Nick…I…" Greg couldn't breath inside was a piece of paper tied around a simple silver watch, but it wasn't just any watch….it was the watch Nick had been wearing during his kidnapping. Greg knew it was the watch because it had the small crack on the face where Nick had hit it against the side of his box. Greg picked up the piece of paper next to the watch and read slowly.

I was never any good at keeping time, I just hope this makes up for lost time Your secret Santa x

Greg was flooded with tears and laughed at the note, he knew exactly what Nick was talking about it was what he had waiting so long to hear from him, and it was finally happening.

"I love you Greg, you were the only thing that got me through it" Nick placed a hand on Greg cheek and wiped away the tears falling down his face with his thumb.

"you were the one face I wanted to see that morning, and although I couldn't see you I knew you were watching over me" Greg smiled at Nick before leaning forward and placing his tear soaked lips on Nick's, the were completely lost in their moment and didn't realise the loud cheers coming from all around them they just continued in their perfect moment.

"Merry Christmas Santa" Greg said as they broke apart, this provoked a laugh from Nick. "So you had this planned all along?" Greg inquired.

"I've been planning this since the day I met you"

"I know what you mean" Greg laughed and kissed Nick again.


	4. So let me get this straight

"so let me get this straight, our relationship was all just a front!" Morgan had re-entered the party actually she had followed Nick shortly after he had left and had witnessed the whole speech, she was both confused and fuming.

Nick glanced over Greg's shoulder and spotted Morgan as people moved aside to let her storm through towards the pair.

"How long?" She demanded as she finally reached Nick, he could feel Greg's fingers entwined with his own it was a comfort he really didn't want to have to deal with this right now not after something so important and memorable.

"eleven years" Nick said simply turning and smiling at Greg, his gaze lowered as he turned back towards Morgan.

"Eleven….years, right well why….when where you going to inform me of this" She looked quite ready to punch Nick.

"Look its not been that simple ok, yes dating someone else is probably not the best thing to do when your in love with someone else but you have to understand I couldn't bring myself to tell him and even if I could I knew it could never happen because I thought he didn't feel the same way" Nick explained, it clearly wasn't enough for Morgan she needed more.

"So you just thought on Christmas day of all days to finally tell him even though you were technically dating someone else…I'm still working out how things are done here in Vegas but where I come from you don't do that to someone" she was getting increasingly angry now.

"I know I should have told you, and I'm sorry I didn't but I'm telling you now" Nick said which was not what Morgan wanted to hear, before Nick could tell what was going on he felt a razor hot sensation hit his cheek with such a force that it forced him backwards slightly.

"Morgan! What the hell" Greg interrupted now he wasn't just going to stand back and not do anything after she had just slapped Nick.

"Look I know your upset but there is no need for that" Catherine walked over and was now the one facing Morgan while Greg checked to see if Nick was ok.

"Oh finally the resident tramp opens her trap, what you gonna do about it"

Catherine was so shocked how dare she speak to her in that manner.

"who the hell do you think you are, you cant just go around hitting people and treating everyone like dirt you know, in your own words I don't know how you do things where you come from but here in Vegas that's not how we treat our co-workers". Catherine had to muster everything she had not to slap this tart in the face and be done with this whole mess.

"right ok I see how it is, you know what Greg you're welcome to him, if your that desperate you'll stoop to stealing someone else's boyfriend then I'm not gonna stop you. I give you and him a year at most or until Aaron James finally gets you". Nick only caught the end of what she was saying as he was refusing to listen to her hatred until he heard that name.

"How Dare you!" the burning in Nick's face had managed to dull down by this point in the confrontation and was able to get back in the game so to speak.

"You think you can just say something like that and walk away…you know I could knock you out right now…but I wont because I would never hit a woman….Catherine!" Nick looked over at Catherine who just smiled and walked with determination right up to Morgan and with an iron fist smacked her square in the jaw causing her lip to start bleeding and a large purple bruise to form almost instantly. "Fortunately I know someone who can hit a woman".

Eckley had been stood on the sidelines not sure on what to do, he didn't know his own daughter could be so hurtful but now it was getting physical he had to do something. He had thought about stepping in after Morgan had hit Nick but he kind of thought he deserved it for what he had done to his daughter but now Catherine had gotten involved he had to intervene if not for Morgan than for the reputation of the lab.

"Now stop this! All of you, I want you all in my office….NOW!" Morgan hated how she was being treated especially by her father it was like she was a little girl again.

"Now would someone please explain to me what the hell just happened out there? The lot of you acting like children." Eckley closed the door behind him and moved behind his desk and looked at each person with his Eckley glare.

"With all due respect sir its not entirely our fault" Catherine started she was correct in part but she did hit his daughter and this meant she was going to be put on suspension at least for what she did.

"Right and hitting my daughter that isn't your fault is it willows?" He gave her a sarcastic tone which she took as her cue to stop talking.

"Anyone else care to speak for themselves…Morgan do you have anything to say? I thought you were better than this, I'm surprised in you and deeply disappointed in you." he looked at her his hands on his hips in the stern fatherly tone, she just looked down she wasn't very feisty anymore.

"I'm sorry I just lost it, I was hurt and angry and I shouldn't have hit Nick I know that now…."

"But…" Eckley pushed, he could sense she wanted to say something else.

"…but…what I said was justified and I meant every word…I'm not taking any of it back"

"What! Not even what you said to Greg, that was uncalled for and he deserves an apology for that" Catherine piped up again and was again ready to lunge at Morgan.

"Especially that, I mean come on the guy used his attack to get Nick back, It was four years ago Greg get over it" She was acting like a spoilt child they all were, Nick couldn't handle it anymore he had to put a stop to this.

"OK! That's enough everyone, enough of this. Morgan Greg didn't use his attack to 'steal me away' as you seem to think he did, I have loved him for eleven years since the day I met him there is nothing you can say or do that's going to change that. And whether you believe me or not that's not the point the point is what I did to you was wrong and I'm sorry I hurt you but there is nothing I can do to change what's already happened." Eckley just looked at Nick for the first time since this thing started he actually felt like Nick was the responsible one of his team and that they were finally reaching a conclusion to this.

"Thank you Nick that was honourable of you, now what to do with you all, I cant just turn a blind eye to this the whole lab saw you and I need to set an example…so your all on leave two weeks un-paid. That might give you all enough time to sort through what needs sorting and maybe you can come back and start a-fresh. Lets forget this ever happened. Now go on you might as well try and enjoy what's left of the party".

**I know I was particularly harsh about Morgan in this chapter but I promise she will become nicer in the next chapter :/ thanks for reading anyway and please drop me a review xXxJessexXx**


	5. I'm a screw up!

**13 days later**

**Nick~Texas**

It had been nearly two weeks since the incident and Greg and Nick hadn't really spoken in those days, Nick had gone back home to Texas to stay with his family for those two weeks he needed to get away clear his head. He didn't know what to do, and being the guy who usually has all the answers he was struggling with this.

"Hey Nicky…you ok?" Amber walked into the large football themed room and sat next to Nick's suitcase which was laid open on the bed.

"Look sis for the last time I'm fine really, these past two weeks here have really helped I feel like I finally know what I want…" Nick hesitated as he paused hold a neatly folded shirt over his suitcase.

"Yeah well you don't look ok" she added taking the shirt from his hands and placed it onto the already established pile.

Nick sighed he knew he wasn't alright he was just putting on a brave face, yeah the past two weeks had been great seeing his family having their support but the inevitable was lingering heavily over his head…he had to go home at some point and face the mess he had caused.

"Look Nicky if this Greg loves you as much as you love him then everything will work itself out" Amber grabbed both Nick's hands and held them close.

"Yeah but its not just him I've got to deal with is it…I mean I broke Morgan's heart she might never forgive me…."

"Nicky stop listen to me, if she cant accept that you did what you did for the right reasons then she isn't worth apologising to". Amber smiled at him and stood up so she was facing him.

"How is it you know so much about relationships?" He smirked and hugged he close.

"It's a gift…maybe I should start taking my own advice in the dating department that way I can keep a guy" Nick laughed at his sisters comment and returned to his suitcase.

"Ok little brother we leave for the airport soon so you better be ready"

"I will be now go your getting in the way here" Nick joked and threw a pillow at his sister who was slowly retreating to the doorway.

"Ok, ok I'm going, Love you Nicky"

"Yeah, yeah now get"

**Greg~Vegas**

Greg had spent the two weeks off doing what he any love sick guy would do…drowning his sorrows in one of the many bars of Las Vegas. It was one of the things he loved about this great city, you can never drink in the same bar twice.

"Hey kid you wanting another?" The gruff bar tender held out the bottle of scotch over his glass and waited for Greg's nod of approval before pouring.

"Oh no you don't sanders!" Greg spun round at the familiar voice.

"Catherine? What are you doing here?" Greg drunkenly replied he was really not in the mood for one of her lectures but he feared he was going to get one regardless.

"Before you say anything I'm not here to lecture you I promise…I just want to know what your doing what would Nick say if he saw you like this?"

"Catherine you promised…and he wouldn't care"

"screw promises you know I was never any good at keeping them…and where do you get off talking like that, Nick is your guy! You cant just throw that away cause of what Morgan said!"

"I can and I will…oh wait I already am, now if you don't mind I'd like to get back to my self pitying" Greg replied grabbing the bottle from behind the bar leaving a note of the bar for the bar tender. Catherine grabbed the bottle off him and slammed it on the bar next to her.

"No you don't Greg I'm not going to let you throw this away, look she only said what she said cause she was upset and jealous" Greg scoffed at her comment.

"Jealous of what exactly, I mean look at me a guy so hung up on the past he cant even look to the future. Besides Morgan's right I am just using Aaron as an excuse to stay continuing living my life like this, what Nick sees in me I will never know I'm worthless I screw everything up."

"NO!, now Greg stop this, this isn't you…you're the bravest man I know, what happened to you was wrong and wasn't your fault in anyway. And we all love and support you no matter what…including Nick, probably Nick more than anybody else he loves you for you Greg and that's all he's ever gonna see". Catherine rubbed her hand through his thick hair to comfort him.

"I just…don't know what to do" Greg chocked out the tears he was trying so hard not to show. "I'm scared cath…of Aaron or Nick or Morgan, I'm scared of the whole situation this is not how I envisioned my life panning out."

"Well this is were we are going to change that". Catherine got up and grabbed the glass he had been twirling around in his hand.

"So put that glass down Mr. Sanders and lets go get you a life".

**one chapter left to write on this story and then we are complete sad to say :( but do not fret for as promised many moons ago for those who also follow my DiNozzo secret story I am going to be writing to sequel I have already come up with a load of ideas for that story and cant wait to get writing it so keep a look out for that one, I know I promised it a LONG time ago but I've been really busy with a lot of stuff and just havnt got round to writing any big storied lately just the endings of ones already in progress so now I have some time off I can finally get round to it so yey! thanks for sticking with me on all my stories and I hope you continue to follow me it means a lot to me that you are all reading my work and enjoying it. xXxJessexXx**


	6. I'm Sorry Nick

The morning when their suspension was finally over Nick made his way into the labs through the back entrance he was going to avoid as many people as he could, the reason behind their suspensions would most likely still be the talk of the lab and he wasn't quite ready for the questions just yet. Nick had managed to get through the first hour or so avoiding the one person he did not want to see… "Hey Nick can I talk to you?" The voice stopped Nick in his tracks, he was making his way through the labs main corridor towards the break room.

"Morgan…I actually have some work to do I'm sorry" He tried to get away but this was a woman on a mission and she had something to say and she was going to say it.

"Nick please…we need to talk about what happened" Nick sighed he knew it was inevitable but he wanted to at least have some time to come up with something to say.

"Fine, come on we'll go to the coffee shop round the corner that way this nosey lot wont be able to listen in" Nick pointed his thumb towards a group of lab techs that had gathered round one of the windows pretending to be getting on with some work. They all scattered when Nick pointed in their direction.

_**Coffee shop**_

"Ok Morgan you got me here now what is it you needed to say?" Nick was looking down into his coffee mug he was going to avoid eye contact with her as much as possible.

"Nick…I'm sorry about the way I acted the other week, I was upset and angry and I shouldn't have said what I did…or hit you" She was a little bit apprehensive this was obviously as difficult for her as it was for Nick.

"Well thank you for apologising and I'm sorry I lied to you, I'm just glad we can both see where we went wrong…especially after what you said to Greg" Nick managed to make eye contact with her now he had gained the confidence he needed.

"Wait…I'm saying sorry for hitting you and all the horrible things I said to you…I'm standing by what I said in dad's office" she was getting defensive now.

"Sorry what?! You mean to tell me that what you said about Greg using his attack as a way to get his own way…that…that your sticking to" Nick was not happy now he wasn't going to have her bad mouthing Greg, she wasn't even their when Greg was attacked how would she know anything about it.

"Yeah I am he uses it Nick cant you see that, he uses it to get his own way with dad I've heard him use it to get out of something he said to Hodges once" she was going to convince Nick some how.

"What did you over-hear exactly Morgan?"

"I heard Greg being told off by dad about hitting Hodges, he said and I quote here 'I've just not been the same since the attack sir' that's what Greg said see there is your example Nick there's your proof" She shoved her chair back away from Nick she was furious and she wanted Nick to know that. Nick studied her for a moment before he burst into laughter causing Morgan to look more furious at him.

"I'm sorry Morgan your either blind or completely stupid I cant quite work out which…I know exactly what your talking about I was there when Greg hit Hodges, it was a good shot to be honest never knew he had it in him…but you see Hodges had been having a go at him about Greg braking a vile and he had started to mock him about his hands…" Nick suddenly looked solemn.

"what about his hands?" Morgan asked

"Well when Greg was in that explosion way back now, afterwards he got this shaky thing in his hands he couldn't stop it…it lasted a long time and well the same thing happened after his attack only this time it never stopped"

"Oh…I didn't know…" Nick could sense the guilt Morgan was now feeling she clearly regretted saying what she did.

"So…Morgan in future before you say anything bad about someone think about what the person has been through because you never know what the repercussions of your actions could be". with that said Nick just got up and left leaving Morgan sitting alone contemplating what she had just heard.


	7. The Gossip Lab

Greg had been laying low for most of the day but he wasn't really succeeding very well, every time someone walked past his lab they would turn to their friend snigger and whisper it was beginning to remind him of high school…_I thought these people were more mature than that_…he thought to himself…_obviously not_.

"Hey Greg can you run this for me please?" Catherine walked in holding a bag of evidence she had been his only company today as people seemed to be too scared to come in and talk to him so they were sending Catherine in with all their evidence for him.

"as long as its yours and not one of your chickens out there" He said with a snarl to his voice.

"Come on Greg they just don't want to cause any trouble that's all"

"No they just want to talk and laugh about the trouble that's already been caused…I get it cath don't worry about me". Greg turned away and began removing the contents of the bag, Catherine's eyes were drawn to the very obvious shaking of his hands.

"that still not any better?" She enquired she knew that she was the only other person that knew about his hands, other than Nick and Hodges who had worked it out himself.

"No, its still going it improves but then it starts again…it does it more when I'm anxious or upset"

"And which are you at the moment?" Catherine asked getting a confused look from Greg. "Huh?"

"anxious or upset?" She asked, he suddenly realised what she was asking.

"Oh…anxious I guess what with all these people whispering about me…don't think I don't know what their saying about me, I'm just mature enough now not to care what they think" Greg clearly did care what they were saying but he didn't want Catherine knowing that.

"ok…um you spoken to Nick yet today?" She changed the topic she sensed that he didn't want to dwell on it any longer.

"Um…no not yet"

"Why not I thought we had a deal Greg you promised me you would talk to Nick as soon as you got back to work"

"I know I did…but we didn't count on him going off with Morgan now did we" Greg snapped which left Catherine confused and taken aback.

"He what! No I don't think he would do that, he's already said he loves you"

"I know but my eyes don't lie to me cath I know what I saw"

"And what exactly did you see?"

"I saw Nick and Morgan sneaking out the back door and head to that coffee shop round the corner" Catherine just glared at him slightly confused.

"So they could have just been talking I mean they probably have a lot to talk about since…well you know"

"Well yeah but…what if that isn't the case and what if they are getting back together and what Nick said was just…"

"Just what Greg…he loves you and before you say it was just the drink talking you should go talk to him find out for yourself" Greg went to protest but was interrupted by Catherine "And if your right then I will be right here waiting for you with some well needed chocolate cake yeah?!" Greg just smiled at her how did he get such a good friend.

"Ok your probably right I'm going, cover for me in here will you, I have a life to sort out" Greg left the lab with such determination and self confidence he couldn't believe it he was going to tell the man he loved just how much he loved him…he was going to change his life forever.


	8. A Perfect Moment

Greg had searched all the obvious places that Nick would be and couldn't find him anywhere, he was beginning to think he had missed him and that he had already gone home for the night. As he rounded the corner Greg suddenly came to a stop and was faced with Morgan…_really I cant deal with her right now_ he thought to himself as he clocked the slightly sympathetic look she had for him.

"Morgan look before you say anything I cant really talk right now I have to go find Nick" Greg tried to get away but was pulled back by the light hand of Morgan.

"I know you and he probably have a lot to talk about but I just wanted to say something to you…I'm sorry for what I said about you it was wrong and I have since learnt that my judgment of you was wrong and I just wanted you to know that" and with that she moved away, Greg was a little taken aback by what she had said he didn't expect that from her at all, to be perfectly honest he was expecting her to start on him again. Returning to the task at hand Greg continued on his mission and as he approached the door to Eckley's office he spotted Nick…inside…Greg was confused maybe Eckley was wanting to talk to them all about the incident again, he hadn't heard anything about it thinking about it Morgan had been coming from that direction as well.

"hey Greg you ok?" Sarah approached Greg who was frozen to the spot while his brain overloaded with what to do next, did he go into the office and ask to speak to Nick at the risk of being spoken to by Eckley?

"huh? Um…yeah…well no not really" Greg looked at Sarah who gave him a confused look, she turned to look at what Greg had been staring at. "Oh I see…you still haven't spoken to him have you?" Sarah asked she had been one of the people Greg had gone to after the incident and had spent most of the two weeks round at her apartment getting advice from her on what he should do next.

"no well I was coming to find him to talk to him and found him in here…what do you suppose he is talking to him about?" Greg asked Sarah, he had calmed down a bit as the thought crossed his mind that Nick maybe had wanted to talk to Eckley and not the other way around.

"I honestly haven't got a clue Greg your going to have to ask him that yourself" Sarah turned to leave placing an affectionate hand on Greg's arm for reassurance before leaving. Greg had been watching Sarah leave and so hadn't noticed that Nick had gotten out of his chair and was now heading towards the door.

"Greg?!" Nick's voice snapped Greg back round, Greg was slightly shocked by Nick's voice as he wasn't expecting it.

"Sorry did I make you jump?" Nick laughed slightly placing his hand on Greg's shoulder.

"What?! Um no, no you didn't I just wasn't paying attention that's all" Greg replied he felt like such an idiot.

"Right well…did you want to speak to me or…?" Nick asked he was starting to feel nervous he knew the inevitable talk was going to happen sooner or later, and this time he had managed to prepare himself for it, didn't make it any easier though.

"Um yes I wanted to talk to you Nick about…well you know" Nick just nodded in understanding and gestured for Greg to follow him down the corridor. "Follow me, I have a place we can go talk". Greg followed Nick out of the building they didn't need to walk very far to reach their destination, although Greg didn't quite know where that destination was. Nick came to a stop next to a large tree, Greg looked around and clocked that Nick had taken him to the large park just around the corner from the lab.

"Ok…um firstly Greg I wanted to say that I'm sorry for what Morgan said and I'm sorry for putting you through that I should have just kept my mouth shut" Nick was clearly angry at himself which confused Greg why would telling someone you loved them be such a bad thing.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Nick…what you said that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me, and I don't want you to think for a minute that I don't feel the same way so…" Greg reached his hands out and wrapped them around Nick's neck he began to run his fingers through his hair as he gently kissed him Nick was slightly un-prepared for a kiss but all the same fell right into it and began to kiss him back softly.

"wow, I wasn't expecting that" Nick admitted once they broke apart, "I thought you would hate me for what happened" Nick added.

"how could I hate you Nick, I love you more than I've loved anyone before and I want to see where this could lead but, I just don't want…" Greg paused he didn't think he could finish the sentence.

"Don't want what Greg?" Nick pressed with a reassuring tone.

"I don't want you to…see me" Nick looked at Greg with confusion.

"What do you mean see you, you don't want to date me? What?"

"No not that I really want to date you Nick more than you know I want to know if this could be something…but I just I don't feel confident enough…after all the bad things that have happened in my career its not only left emotional scars…" Greg sighed and looked at the ground.

"Greg if you think that your scars are going to drive me away then you don't know me at all…the scars you have are a part of you and I love everything about you." Nick smiled and placed his hand on the back on Greg's neck gently stroking his hair.

"They just bring back so many bad memories that's not how I want to start something that is supposed to bring me happy memories…" a small tear fell down Greg's cheek but was quickly wiped away by Nick.

"They don't have to be a key to bad memories Greg…you know what I see when I look at you, I see a brave, strong confident man who has had some hardships thrown his way in life…but you know what those scars will always be a reminder that you got through it alive and you should be proud of that not ashamed Greg…you are who you are and I wouldn't change a thing about you" Nick smiled comfortingly at Greg who had begun to sob softly at what Nick was saying.

"I love you, come here" Nick wrapped his arms around Greg and let him cry into his chest.

"I'm sorry Nick" Greg whimpered into his shirt.

"Shhh, don't be sorry…everything's going to be ok now…" Nick sighed and kissed the top of Greg's head stroking his hair gently "…I've got you" A tear slowly fell down Nick's face now.

Morgan had been stood watching the pair, she had seen them slip out and had chosen to follow them she felt bad for intruding but something inside her was screaming at her to follow them and now she knew why…something inside her needed to see that scene to see…true love. She wiped a tear from her eye and decided she had intruded enough in their private scene and returned into the lab, leaving Greg and Nick wrapped in their…perfect moment.


End file.
